Oleson
Population: 1,765, Size: 29 acres Wealth: 264,750 gp. Max value for sale: 582 gp. Max pawn value: 3,089 gp Demographics: Human (68%), Halfling (12%), Elf (8%), Dwarf (7%), Half-Orc (2%), Half-Elf (1%), Gnome (1%) Redford has outlawed worship of traditional gods, and is known for having delicious cuisine. The ruler is a feared tyrant. There is some tension between the races. Shops Tavern: The Silent Meadery Owner: Nicholas Almonds, Male Human Details Location: In a major crossroads. The street outside is shaded by large trees. Description: The tavern is a wooden two-storey building, with an orange shingled roof and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. It contains a number of small braziers and a fire pit cooking food in the middle of the tavern. Specials: Fruit Ramen with Rice and a Glass of Vodka (5 sp) Beef Steamed Bun with Potatoes and a Glass of Vodka (5 sp) Boar Soup and a Tankard of Cider (4 sp) Other Patrons: Anselard Elsing, Male Human Details Elen Accore, Female Human Details Hlin Silverr, Female Dwarf Details Avice Crosins, Female Human Details Anni Whisperkettle, Female Halfling Details Jacoba Adler, Female Human Details Blacksmith: The Steel Buckle Owner: Gisel O'Leod, Female Human Details Location: In a major crossroads. The street outside is watched by a squad of the town guard. Description: The blacksmith is a brick rowhouse, with large windows and nicely trimmed hedges. It contains a number of pots and misc supplies hanging from the ceiling and saws and tools hanging from the ceiling. Specials: Breastplate (phb 145) (366 gp) Chain Shirt (phb 145) (50 gp) Adamantine Armor (dmg 150) (480 gp) Other Patrons: Raeldrim Dalanthan, Male Elf Details Alchemist: The Elegant Aura Owner: Nichar Bolvenma, Male Human Details Location: In the main street near the town gate. The street outside is adjacent to a large home and is crowded with shoppers. Description: The alchemist is a timber framed rowhouse, with a reinforced wooden door and finely-crafted furniture. It contains a small bell over the door and shelves full of disorganized books. A wandering band is playing right outside. Specials: Potion of Fire Breath (dmg 187) (149 gp) Potion of Poison (dmg 188) (98 gp) Potion of Growth (dmg 187) (263 gp) Other Patrons: Rohes Horner, Female Human Details Holg Wing, Male Half-Orc Details Jeweler: The Unicorn's Choker Owner: Jasmina Copperkettle, Female Halfling Details Location: In a major crossroads. The street outside is lined with a low stone wall. Description: The jeweler is a log cabin, with a green tile roof and a pillared curved-roof entryway. It contains antique cabinets filled with oddities and a large well-used grindstone. Smells like smoke. Specials: Used Jeweler's Tools (phb 154) (24 gp) Exquisite Necklace (5 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Other Patrons: None Enchanter: Stargazer's Whispers Owner: Sim Paxton, Male Human Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside is lined with a low stone wall. Description: The enchanter is a plaster and wood framed big orb-like building, with a white shingled roof and well-made wooden furniture. It contains an empty cage and piles of books scattered about. Specials: Dust of Sneezing and Choking (dmg 166) (470 gp) Dust of Disappearance (dmg 166) (292 gp) Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (115 gp) Other Patrons: Avelina Lepus, Female Human Details Avelina Sharps, Female Human Details General Store: Bear Trinkets Owner: Lanfrebold Sheng, Male Human Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside has drunken revelers. Description: The general store is a plaster tower, with a brown tile roof and vines covering the walls and roof. It contains taxidermied birds hanging from the ceiling and closely packed shelves of goods. They're doing a sale or promotional event. Specials: Pick, Miner's (phb 150) (2 gp) Mason's Tools (phb 154) (10 gp) Abacus (phb 150) (2 gp) Other Patrons: None Housing Small Cottage Owner: Avice McLeod, Female Human Details The house is a plaster large single storey building, with an orange shingled roof and finely-crafted furniture. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest, along with a dresser on the far wall. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. Cured meats are hung in bundles from the rafters. A couple pigs have a pen set up in the rest of the space.